Paper supports such as publicity inserts are known which are scented by spraying with or dampening in the selected fragrance. At first this type of scented card when placed in a magazine or newspaper will release a strong odour which then fades and completely disappears in such a way that the reader cannot appreciate the olfactive qualities of the presented fragrance.
Also known are publicity inserts for magazines and the like comprising a pocket into which a scented card is slipped. The fragrance thus stored by spraying with or dampening in the scent, is a little better protected. However, the manufacture of such an insert is extremely lengthy and costly.
Further known products include publicity cards or inserts in which the fragrance is stored in microcapsules of around a tenth of a millimeter, stuck in the form of a layer on the card support. The layer of microcapsules containing the fragrance is protected by a protective flap. This solution has the advantage of preserving intact the olfactive qualities of the fragrance until the publicity insert reaches the reader. The latter lifts the flap and by rubbing or scratching crushes the microcapsules releasing the stored fragrance. This type of publicity insert is however very difficult to manipulate and requires a long manufacturing process consisting of a number of operations. The card support has to be coated with a layer of adhesive, then the layer of microcapsules is added by blowing the capsules onto the layer of adhesive. Finally, the layer of capsules is covered by a protective flap. Despite this protective flap, the capsules are fragile due to the fact that they are superimposed on the card support.
Furthermore, the size of these microcapsules, approximately one tenth of a millimeter, also gives increased fragility.